someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Refreshing Demise/Metal Gear Rising: Revengance Review
Alright, so since this wiki is about both stories and games, I thought I would take the time every now and then to review a game. I played this game when it first came out and since then I've played three or four others, so excuse me if my memory is a little off. Enjoy! Metal Gear Rising: Revengance Review Metal Gear Rising: Revengance takes the extremely popular, stealth based, Metal Gear Solid franchise and completely flips it on it's head. Sure, it's in the same world, and uses one of the smaller characters in the franchise as the protagonist, but Raiden's personal story is completely separate from the other Metal Gear games. Metal Gear Rising: Revengance is by far the most insane action game that I have ever played. First, I'd like to talk about the story. It takes the usual political route as other Metal Gear games, but this one is especially drab for the most part. The long cut-scenes explaining all the political reasoning behind the story get ridiculously boring extremely fast. There are other action packed cut-scenes that are a joy to watch, but there were still many times when I was snoring through the movies. Fortunately, the story does have a few interesting moments. Even though the story may seem to be based around politics more than it actually is at first, it's actually a very personal story for our hero Raiden. There are times when you get to see a bit into Raiden's past as a child soldier, and the story is really about overcoming your past and moving on without letting it go. Now, let's move onto the gameplay. This is where the game truly shines. This is a game where a sword, actually feels like a sword. You're not just running around with a stick, hitting people. No, Metal Gear Rising: Revengance actually does a lot to improve the hack and slash genre as a whole. The blade mode is unique and more fleshed out than you may think, and combinations work well for the most part. Although Metal Gear Rising: Revengance did more good for the genre when it comes to gameplay, there are a few sour notes it hits here and there. There is a customization menu in the game, but it feels a little tacked on. You'll get extra weapons from bosses, but you have to have them equipped with your primary weapon. Unfortunately, the game feels much smoother using one weapon, so the secondary ones feel a little obsolete. You can change certain skins you unlock, but without DLC you can only get three. Point is, I think that they could have put a little more thought into it. There's also the fact that the game's main campaign is only about six-eight hours. Sure, you might want to come back for the VR missions, or to just relive some of the insanely epic moments from the game, but that well only keep you interested for so long. Next comes the presentation. For the most part, areas feel grey and lifeless. You'll often find yourself in the streets looking at grey skyscrapers. There are a few places in the game though that don't look too bad. The graphics aren't anything spectacular either, but it supports the game well. Overall Plot: 6.5/10 - Although there are some moments that keep the story from being completely boring, it could still use a lot of work. Gameplay: 8.0/10 - It does a lot of new things, but hits a few sour notes here and there. Presentation: 7.0/10 - Most areas are dry and forgettable, but that doesn't mean it looks bad. Overall: 7.3/10 - Good. Even though the game has multiple problems, I still had a lot of fun playing through all the extremely memorable action scenes. "Metal Gear Rising: Revengance is a blast to play through, and is an insanely fun action game." - Marcus Category:Blog posts